


Strikhedonia

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, SeiGou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikhedonia

They always had to be extra careful whenever they had joint practice or when Gou came to Samezuka to visit her brother. There was always the danger Rin would find out, and if he knew he would go ballistic. Gou had been dating the Samezuka captain for a while now and they’d still not managed to broach the subject with her brother. In fact no one knew, not even the Iwatobi boys. Gou had only told her closest friend, so the two would sneak out on secret dates holding hands in the darkness of a cinema or beneath the table of a restaurant and stealing kisses only when no one else was around. Gou didn’t really mind the sneaking around though, she was actually rather enjoying the danger but today he really was making it difficult.

They were having another joint practice session at Samezuka and Seijuurou was taking part wearing those ridiculously provocative speedos that meant she couldn’t stop staring. Her eyes followed every twitch and rippled of his muscles, her fingers itched to just wrap around his bicep and squeeze just to see how firm it really was. Honestly she was sure he was doing it on purpose, teasing her, tempting her.

“Jerk,” she muttered under her breath as she watched him walking along the pool side, shouting instructions to Rin who was currently swimming against Haru. It was only when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shot her a little smirk that she snapped.  
“Gah, to hell with it!” she yelled, startling Rei who was standing next to her. Frustrated beyond all belief she marched over to her boyfriend, grabbing him by those strong, broad shoulders she yanked him down towards her and kissed him, hard. Silence fell. Even Seijuurou was shocked, still against her lips. Before he could snap out of it Gou had already broken the kiss with a sigh. 

“Ah that felt good,” she grinned, chewing on her lip playfully as she looked up at him as if daring him to kiss her back.

“MI-KO-SHI-BA,” her brother’s snarl interrupted them far sooner than she expected, he stood in the pool, the water up to his neck his teeth gritted and murder in his eyes. 

“Ah…you better run now,” she released her hold on him, shooting him an apologetic smile. He only grinned back, swooping down to steal a quick kiss from her.

“For good luck,” he said cheerfully before darting off, Rin hot on his heels leaving Gou to deal with the gaggle of gawking boys.  
“Well what are you staring at, practice isn’t over yet!” 

“Yes ma’am!” they replied in unison, Samezuka and Iwatobi alike hurrying back to what they were doing. Well Rin knew now. She smiled herself, taking a moment to revel in the excitement of what had just happened. It really did feel good to just say ‘to hell with it’.


End file.
